


Sherlock December Ficlets 2017: Wish List

by PoppyAlexander



Series: Vicious/Delicious: Johnstrade BDSM Stories [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Greg Lestrade, Dom/sub, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sherlock December Ficlets 2017, Sub John Watson, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:21:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyAlexander/pseuds/PoppyAlexander
Summary: John manages to raise Greg's eyebrows with his holiday wish list.





	Sherlock December Ficlets 2017: Wish List

“What’s this, Pet?” Greg looked at John over the rims of his reading glasses, accepting the folded sheet of lined paper John offered.

“My wish list.” John gave him a little crumpled smile.

“Ah,” Greg replied, with a knowing nod of his head. “Should I read it now or save it?”

John looked at his watch. “Probably all right to read it now, I suppose.”

“Here, come sit,” Greg said, and glanced at the arm of his chair. John settled onto it, and began to massage Greg’s shoulder and the back of his neck with one hand. “That’s nice, thanks.”

John gave a gentle hum in reply, and Greg unfolded the paper, looking through his cheaters to read it. After a few seconds he let go an audible breath— _ah!_ —and John bit his lips together, suppressing a grin.

“This is no letter to Saint Nick,” Greg commented.

“No indeed.”

Greg kept his eyes on the list, re-reading, considering, now and then humming thoughtfully or barely suppressing amusement with a knowing little breath of a laugh.

“A few of these would require me to invest in some new equipment,” he observed.

“M-hm,” John agreed, and dipped down to nudge his nose against the edge of Greg’s ear, press adoring little kisses on his neck, tracking his hairline. Greg had recently had his hair cut; the edges were clipped close and John relished the way the blunt ends of the hairs scraped his lips.

“And some of this I think would be quite challenging for you.”

“Yes, G, I know,” John murmured, using the name John reserved as a sign of respect for his man’s power over him, and he began to shift and slide himself from the arm of the chair, down toward the floor, settling onto his knees between Greg’s open thighs, stroking hands worshipfully over Greg’s shoulders, down onto his chest.

Greg’s lips quirked at one corner, and his eyes took on a particular hard-edge glimmer that softened John’s posture and his will at once. In a quieter tone, with a sharp vein of threat running through it, Greg began to read off some of John’s wish list.

“A hood?”

“Yes. Please.” John let his hands drag down Greg’s torso to his thighs, and he leaned to kiss beside one, then the other, over the fabric of Greg’s jeans. He let his cheek rest on one strong thigh, let his eyes close, rocked his head gently to nuzzle against him.

“Hmpf. . .I  _knew_  you were intrigued by that spider gag we saw. I was going to get one exactly because of how much you’ll dislike it.”

John buried his face between Greg’s thigh and belly, flushing, hiding his eyes.

“You’re brave to include it,” Greg praised him, and one hand fell onto the back of John’s neck, cupping and rough-stroking to make him feel owned. He bent to lean closer to John’s bowed head, his voice going even softer, but his tone stern. “You want me to put you in a chastity device?”

“Mm,” John hummed.

Greg’s hand tightened around the back of his neck. “Didn’t hear you.”

“Please. . . _yeah_.”

“Because you’re so slutty you can’t mind your manners,” Greg intoned, not requiring a reply, though John nodded.

“Here’s one we can start right away,” Greg said then, resuming his upright posture and reaching for John’s chin, lifting it to force John to look up at him. “You wish for a test to see how long I can deny you coming, do you?”

John’s entire body shivered, and he licked his lips, nervous. After a moment, eyes downcast, he nodded.

Greg shifted a bit in his chair, set the list and his glasses on the side table, let his legs fall further apart and reached for his belt buckle.

“Then let’s get started.”


End file.
